


Everything and Nothing All at Once

by HollowEssance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Based on Tommy's march 1st stream, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowEssance/pseuds/HollowEssance
Summary: Tommy is dead, and as he floats through time and space he thinks about the life he once lived.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Everything and Nothing All at Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just a quick thing, this is based on Tommy's March 1st stream so beware of spoilers!

Pain. That was all he felt. Punch after punch, kick after kick. The world blurred around him, buzzing filling his ears. Soon enough, he could no longer feel Dream's fist colliding with the side of his face. Soon enough, he could feel nothing at all. 

Tommy couldn't describe this, it was as if he was floating through space. Weightless. Worthless. Everything and nothing all at once. He felt as if he could stay here for eternity. Every weight that had ever rested upon his shoulders was gone. Any past conflict no longer mattered. He wasn't Tommy who had fought in several wars through his lifetime, he was just another speck coasting through the supernatural plane. That was all he ever was, all he will ever be. 

It's funny to think he spent all those years fighting for the things he loved. Fighting to live, to survive, only to end up here. It wasn't worth it, was it? Everything he had gone through... he found it ironic and saddening Tommy couldn't bring himself to care. He was content just floating. 

But as the universe would have it, Tommy can never catch a break; can he? 

He could suddenly feel again, the intense weight on his eyelids, the chill of a nonexistent wind ruffling his hair. He cracked an eye open after what felt like eons of nothingness. He flinched them closed as a bright light temporarily blinded him. His hand flew up on instinct covering his eyes. When his pupils adjusted he finally took in his surroundings. He was no longer in the white void; instead, he was standing in a field. A breeze blew through the tall grass causing it to bend and sway. It looked like the ocean if it were to be made of plants. Repeating ripples sprawled through them, mesmerizing. 

Along the horizon stood mighty trees. They were tall, branches reaching to the sky like a child asking to be picked up. The clouds merely rolled past, ignoring the request. They had bigger, better, greater plans and priorities to attend to. 

Tommy couldn't help but see himself in the scene, a small sapling was what he once was. Tommy remembers a time when he was young. A time when his father and his older brother would leave for months on end. They were the clouds who had better things to do, he was the sapling that was ignored and left behind. 

As the clouds rolled by he could finally see the sun in all of its glory, nothing for it to hide behind now. And when the trees asked, the sun complied. They basked in its light, forgetting about the clouds that had left them behind, content to have the sun and its rays wrap around them. 

Now he could see it clearly, he had had a sun once. His sun was the one that would stay with him whenever Techno and Phil would leave. His sun was the one that would care for him for the first eight years of his life. His sun was the one that he would do anything for, give anything for. Including his life. 

Wilbur was his sun. The one who would comfort him during nightmares, chase the monsters off who lived under his bed. Who would sing him to sleep. The one that would wrap him up in his arms and protect him. But just like the sun, he couldn't stay in the sky forever. He would have to share with the moon of course. 

The moon was comforting in the darkness of the night. It was soft and caring, careful with its words and actions. It knew what to do, what to say, how to act. The trees liked this, the sense of caringness, it was mellow and light, sprinkled upon them. It was a drastic change to the sun's harsh rays. Yes, they basked in the warmth, but it was more direct while the moon gave off beams in doses. 

Tommy also had a moon. His moon was Sam, one of the only people to truly care and help him after everyone else had left. Sam would speak to him gently, coaxing him softly. He gave him meaningful tasks despite how _meaningless_ they sounded. Sam was purposeful with his words and actions. He knew what to say to make Tommy understand. He knew what to do to gain his trust.

Sam's affection, unlike Wilbur's, was gentle. While Wilbur would wrap him up and engulf him in hugs, Sam would place a hand on his shoulder. It was small but just as meaningful at the same time. It was Sam's way of reminding Tommy that he had his back, that he was _there._

But Tommy didn't have any of them anymore, not as he stood here in the field of flowers and grasses. His sun was just the sun, his moon was just the moon, the clouds were just the clouds. Tommy was just Tommy. 

He stood there for a moment, taking it all in. It was a drastic change to the previous white that had engulfed him. A drastic change to the obsidian and lava that he had been trapped in just before he died. He didn't want to think about that now. He didn't want to think about that ever. 

Tommy sighed before turning around, it had been a while since he had been in his body. He stopped in his spot, shocked. There stood someone he thought he would never see again. His lungs clenched, heart stopping. How was that even possible? Wasn't he dead?

"Wilbur?" It came out as a whisper, his throat rough and parched. He could tell who it was from a mile away, the familiar trench coat Wilbur had worn during their exile looked to be in almost perfect shape. Nowhere near as ragged and torn the actual article looked as it hung on a hook on the back of Tommy's door. He had been placing logs on top of one another, making a pile on the porch of a wooden house. 

His brother looked up after placing down the log he had been holding. His eyes widened, glossing over. Wilbur stood up slowly, eyes never leaving his brother's figure. 

"Tommy?" he questioned, rushing over to where the boy stood. "You're not supposed to be here." His brows furrowed as his fingers ghosted over Tommy's cheek. Tommy could only smirk, hiding his feelings behind his smile. 

"Well, it looks like the universe had other plans for me big man," he joked lightly, smile not quite reaching his dulled eyes. Wilbur's face only scrunched in on itself further, a sorrowful expression. 

"Tommy, you're-" he stopped, "This wasn't how I should be seeing you, not here, not so soon." Wilbur's voice wavered, Tommy could hear the distraught tone as he spoke. He spoke in a way he had heard Phil speak before. It was soft, disbelieving, the same way Phil sounded when he told them all how and why Wilbur had died. He didn't like it when people spoke like that but overlooked it as his brother brought him into a hug. The warm rays of the sun engulfing him as they had done a long time ago. 

Yes, the sun did have to share the sky with the moon, but the sun was never required to leave forever. Besides what did all these biotic and abiotic elements even mean when you're dead. His sun could stay here with him for however long they wanted. 

All he wanted to be was everything and nothing all at once.


End file.
